<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second-Choice by Dusty_darlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839205">Second-Choice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_darlin/pseuds/Dusty_darlin'>Dusty_darlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Genius Hina, Hikawa Sayo's Inferiority Complex, Meet-Cute, Roselia, Roselia-centric (BanG Dream!), Sayo and Hina's strained relationship, Sayo is lonely, Tomoe is a Good Friend, lesbian Hikawa Sayo, oblivious hina, sayo hikawa centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:19:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_darlin/pseuds/Dusty_darlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayo Hikawa is a second-choice girl.</p><p>She sees it in her parent’s eyes when they praise Hina’s mastery of mathematics, of astronomy and English and, worst of all, guitar. Like liars, they try to hide it, but if both twins were dying and the Hikawas could only choose one daughter to save, Sayo knows that her mother and father know who they would carry away from danger and who would be left behind, alone. Alone like the hours she slaves away at her guitar, turning her fingers into mincemeat, while Hina ran her fingers over the strings once in passing, called it boppin’ and ran off to do something else perfectly. And she is alone, because who would want the stern, hardworking twin over the free spirit? One studious, shut up in her room, the other running a mile a minute through life, playing by nonsense rules and somehow still winning every time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Sayo &amp; Udagawa Tomoe, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa (one sided), Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sayo Hikawa is a second-choice girl.</p><p><br/>
She sees it in her parent’s eyes when they praise Hina’s mastery of mathematics, of astronomy and English and, worst of all, guitar. Like liars, they try to hide it, but if both twins were dying and the Hikawas could only choose one daughter to save, Sayo knows that her mother and father know who they would carry away from danger and who would be left behind, alone. Alone like the hours she slaves away at her guitar, turning her fingers into mincemeat, while Hina ran her fingers over the strings once in passing, called it boppin’ and ran off to do something else perfectly. And she is alone, because who would want the stern, hardworking twin over the free spirit? One studious, shut up in her room, the other running a mile a minute through life, playing by nonsense rules and somehow still winning every time.</p><p>•••</p><p>So she sets out into the world, playing her guitar at any venue that will have her and watching her sister sell out stadiums and book primetime television talkshows. It’s alright, she tells herself, because the people with Pastel*Palettes tickets aren’t the ones judging guitar music in obscure live houses. These people aren’t looking at her sister; they have no reason to compare the two. Hina Hikawa is an idol, far off amongst the stars shining in azure limelight with her band in tow, untouchable, unreachable, unconsidered. Sayo Hikawa is the talented local guitarist, stoic in the back room as she pores over her notes, tangible, reachable, worthy of praise and attention and instruction.</p><p>She's in a little room, backstage at a dingy little live house, working on a particularly challenging phrase before her upcoming performance when the manager taps at the door.</p><p>“What is it? I need to work on this before the show tonight,” she replies.</p><p>“Yo, Sayo-chan, someone’s here for you,” he mumbles.</p><p>“Who?” She can’t think of anyone who has any idea where she is. She doesn’t have any friends at school, and her parents are always busy, and she isn’t nearly good enough to get scouted yet.</p><p>“I didn’t realize you had such a famous sister!” she gets in lieu of a proper answer. It’s all she needs, Hina showing up here of all places, and he doesn’t seem to notice the look on her face.“What are you doing performing in this dump? I’m sure you could get all kinds of opportunities with that kind of connection in this industry. And you don’t need to be amazing if your sister’s a famous idol, some band or label will pick you up super fast! You’ll get plenty far, being Hina Hikawa’s sister,” he says. Sayo bites her lip, and walks down the creaking stairs towards the lobby.</p><p>Hina leans on the counter, wearing a pair of sunglasses upside down and reading from the IN CASE OF FIRE laminate pinned to the wall. She periodically looks towards her phone, as if checking it for something.</p><p>“Hello, Hina,” Sayo says, sounding about as enthusiastic as a mourner at a funeral.</p><p>“Onee-chan!” Hina exclaims, throwing her arms around her sister’s shoulders. Hina’s phone is still in her hand and it hits Sayo in the neck as Hina collides with her body. It doesn’t hurt, exactly, but she pushes Hina away and scowls just the same, rubbing her neck with her right hand.</p><p>“You should be more careful with yourself, Hina. You could have injured my neck.”</p><p>Hina frowns, the stars in her eyes seeming to dim slightly. “I didn't, though.”</p><p>“Nevermind that. What are you doing here?”</p><p>Hina responds by throwing out her arms and spinning around, taking in the room with that same blindingly oblivious smile. When she returns, she turns her head slightly at Sayo and frowns, as if trying to say something.</p><p>“Will you spit it out already?”</p><p>“I wanted to come see Onee-chan’s boppity-boppin’ performance!” she says, bouncing on the balls of her feet.</p><p>“You can’t!” Sayo exclaims loudly. She regrets her tone instantly.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“The...venue’s full,” she lies, glancing at the manager for support. He ignores her, choosing instead to stare at Hina.</p><p>“It’s full,” says the manager, and Sayo thanks her lucky stars, “but there’s an extra seat in the control booth.”</p><p>“How interesting,” says Hina. “That’s totally zappin’! I’ve never seen a show from a control booth before!”</p><p>The manager beams.</p><p>And of course, Hina’s wishes are instantly attended to, because this man who’s never met her thought more highly of her than Sayo, who he’s known for months, of course. At least until Hina opens her mouth.</p><p>“Ehey, sir, did you know that your fire preparedness checklist isn’t up to code in fifteen places? Interesting!”</p><p>Sayo has never seen a man’s face change so quickly from joy to terror. His cheeks go white and his eyes widen as he waffles between apologies and insults.</p><p>Needless to say, Sayo performs that night, and Hina is not in attendance. She is never invited back to the venue, which does not upset her in the slightest, as Sayo Hikawa has no tolerance for rulebreaking or neglect, and refuses to be associated with criminals of any sort. Still, it bothers her slightly, because she did nothing to upset him, but her brazen little sister soured their professional relationship in less time than Sayo’s usual sets.</p><p>•••</p><p>Some months later, Sayo finds herself watching Yukina sing. The crowd holds their breaths as her voice pierces the darkness, erupting into cheers only when the final note fades from the air. Still, the girl’s face remains indifferent as she thanks the crowd and exits stage right.</p><p>“Here is someone I understand. A girl like me,” thinks Sayo, mentally agreeing to Yukina’s proposal.</p><p>•••</p><p>For the first time, she is working with someone as serious as she. Finally, everything is about music instead of friendship or fun or passing time. And this Yukina—she is more like Sayo than anyone she’s ever met. It is so easy to communicate, to agree on things. More than once, Sayo catches herself wishing that she could trade Hina for Yukina Minato. It would be so nice, to have such a reasonable sister.</p><p>They are not friends, Sayo and Yukina. Their goals align, simple as that. Sayo doesn’t know her birthday or her favorite color or whether she prefers chocolate over vanilla, and she is glad to keep it that way. But, of course, good things rarely last and with Yukina comes Lisa and with Lisa comes Ako and with Ako comes Rinko and with Rinko comes the realization that Sayo is once again surrounded by people she doesn’t understand. Rinko is easy enough to get along with, though she tends towards silence and gets that “deer in the headlights” look whenever criticized. Ako acts her age very frequently, is snappy whenever Sayo makes perfectly reasonable requests, and tends to describe things in terms of “the power of darkness,” which makes no sense at all and reminds Sayo far too much of a certain starry-eyed sister’s habit of calling things “boppin’.”</p><p>And then there is Lisa. Sweet, gentle, friendly Lisa, who meets everyone with kindness and demands nothing in return. Lisa brings everyone homemade cookies and smooths over arguments. She helps Rinko order at the cafeteria, and brushes Ako’s tangled hair. To Sayo, its incomprehensible how she puts up with such annoying behavior.</p><p>“Imai-san? Why are you nice to me?” Sayo asks her once, a bag of homemade cookies in hand.</p><p>Lisa smiles a little. “Because you seem so sad.”</p><p>Sayo is taken aback.</p><p>“I’m sorry if that was too forward, Sayo-san.”</p><p>The bag of cookies crinkles in her hand. It is impeccably tied with a little red ribbon. Sayo sighs.</p><p>“It’s alright, Imai-san. I asked, after all.”</p><p>“Why do I find it hard to be seriously angry with her?” she thinks, looking down at the cookies. Chocolate and mint flavored, her favorite. She never told Lisa that.</p><p>“I’ve known Yukina for a very long time, and I do what I can to ease her pain,” says Lisa as she leaves. “You are just like her in many ways. So, I try to help.”</p><p>As Lisa steps into the twilight, her caramel hair catches the glow of a streetlight, shining in the darkness for a moment. Her hair is always so soft-looking, so beautifully cared for, unlike Sayo’s split ends and tangled locks. She is radiant in the fading daylight and Sayo wonders for a moment if she has ever seen anyone so beautiful in her entire life.</p><p>•••</p><p>On Valentine’s Day, Lisa brings every member of Roselia a box of homemade chocolates. Sayo feels kind of bad, getting chocolates without having anything to give, even though she accepted Ako and Rinko’s chocolates earlier without any qualms. She vows to get Lisa something wonderful for White Day, something she will love without question.

It’s a strange feeling, worrying about gifts. Shopping has been nothing but a chore for as long as she can remember, and, in the middle of a busy department store, Sayo wonders why she thought it would be different this time.</p><p>She's in the atrium of the shopping mall, standing in front of a dusty cafe and staring at the White Day advertisements displayed in the storefronts. Lots of men are running around like chickens with their heads cut off, each trying to find a perfect gift for his girlfriend. The women in the advertisements are so fake looking, joyously accepting perfume or chocolates or jewelry from invisible men, and Sayo shudders, suddenly glad she didn’t know any boys.</p><p>She takes a deep breath, blinks, and walks into the first store she saw, almost gets knocked over by a man with an enormous stack of chocolate boxes, dodges, and barely stops herself from falling into a display of special White Day perfume. The glass bottles rattle together as Sayo regains her balance, relieved that she hasn’t caused that much of a scene. 

Buts she isn’t as put together as she thinks, because an employee comes up to her.</p><p>“Excuse me, miss, can I help you with something?” she asks, and Sayo is suddenly extremely self conscious of how she must look in the eyes of this employee: a lone teenage lesbian with messy hair crashing her way into a store frequented by adult men with girlfriends.</p><p>“No, ma’am. Sorry to bother you,” Sayo apologizes, and leaves.</p><p>Outside the shop, Sayo retreats into an empty corner of the atrium, hand over her temple as she attempts to gather herself back together. Is this how Rinko feels all the time? How exhausting.</p><p>“Hey, is that Hikawa-senpai?” asks someone.</p><p>“No, I think it’s her sister. From Hanasakigawa?”</p><p>Oh great, thinks Sayo, not bothering to even look at who is speaking. Recognized once again as Hina’s inferior sister.</p><p>“That’s who I meant. Sayo Hikawa from Hanasakigawa. She’s the guitarist in my sister’s band.”</p><p>Sayo whips her head around and meets the gaze of a redheaded girl who looks surprisingly like Ako.</p><p>“Hello? Hikawa-senpai? Are you feeling alright?” asks Tomoe Udagawa.</p><p>“No—I mean, yes? Kind of…”</p><p>“Hmm,” says Tomoe’s friend, a dark haired girl with a red streak in her hair.</p><p>“Okaaaay then…” says Tomoe, frowning, “Let me buy you lunch.”</p><p>They end up sitting outside of a cafe, at a table with a big green umbrella. Tomoe is in the sun and her friend—Ran—is in the shade, but Sayo’s stuck in between, the sun catching her eyes and making it difficult to read the menu. Ran is very quiet, but Tomoe tells Sayo about their band, Afterglow.</p><p>“We’ve been playing together for… three years? I dunno if that’s right, but it’s real fun. Ako was still in elementary school then, and she’s got this idea of me being super cool, so she’s wanted to be a drummer in a band for ages. It’s really cool that you guys let her join, even though she’s way younger than everyone.”</p><p>Sayo frowns, feeling suddenly defensive. “Why would Ako’s age be a factor?”</p><p>“Well I know it can kind of be a pain to hang out with someone much younger.”</p><p>“We don’t really ‘hang out’. We’re far too focused on the music, though I suppose Ako can be rather immature at times,” Sayo says.</p><p>“Ako did say you were strict…” mused Tomoe, but her words are cut off by Ran.</p><p>“How can you seriously make music if you don’t know the people you’re playing with?”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“You say you don’t hang out, so you must not know each other very well, and yet you want to make music together? How do you expect to get anywhere if you don’t understand each other?” says Ran, her tone accusatory.</p><p>“I don’t see what that has to do with anything.”</p><p>“Ran, back off, okay?” Tomoe murmurs, clearly trying to deescalate.</p><p>“Fine. I’ll see you on Monday,” said Ran, grabbing her bag and walking towards the escalators.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Hikawa-senpai. Ran can be very particular sometimes.”</p><p>Sayo doesn’t know what to say, and is saved by the arrival of a waiter. Tomoe orders a mug of milk tea, and she orders fries. The two sit in silence for a moment.</p><p>“Hey, Hikawa-senpai? Can I ask what you were doing when we ran into you? You looked pretty shaken up.”</p><p>Sayo looks down at the table and sighs.</p><p>“I was shopping for something.”</p><p>“Was it for White Day?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“This year, I’ve gotten a lot of Valentine’s Day gifts from girls I barely know, and I have to do something for White Day. I’ve already done most of my shopping, but I can help you, if you want.”</p><p>“Thank you very much for offering, but I’ve got it under control,” Sayo lies.</p><p>•••</p><p>She doesn’t give Lisa anything for White Day, and maybe it’s for the best, because she sees something she isn’t supposed to soon afterwards.</p><p>She's carrying her guitar case through town when she spots Yukina’s distinctive pale periwinkle hair. Yukina is kneeling in an alley, holding out a hand to what appears to be a feral orange tomcat and making pspsbspst sounds at it, trying to bring it closer. It’s such out of character behavior that Sayo stops for a moment to watch.</p><p>“Yuuuukina,” sings a familiar voice. Sayo's heart flutters and Lisa appears from around a corner, a bowl of milk in hand.</p><p>“Hello, Lisa,” says Yukina fondly.</p><p>“I brought something,” she says, placing the bowl in front of Yukina’s feet. The cat approaches, rubbing against Lisa’s legs before beginning to drink from the bowl.</p><p>“He likes you,” says Yukina, and Sayo almost pinches herself, because the ruthless lone-wolf songstress is petting the orange tomcat and leaning into Lisa’s side, and Lisa—Lisa is looking at her like she hung the moon.</p><p>Sayo freezes, cheeks reddening.</p><p>And then, Yukina is standing up, and grasping Lisa’s hands, and then they are kissing.</p><p>Sayo hurries away before either of the pair see her staring, and she feels awful that she ever saw them at all. It is supposed to be a secret between Yukina and Lisa and that orange tomcat. There was never any place for Sayo in that equation, and she curses herself for believing that Lisa ever saw her as being more than “just like Yukina in many ways.”</p><p>Clearly she isn’t just like Yukina in whatever way that counts.</p><p>•••</p><p>“Onee-chan, did you know that sometimes people can love more than one person,” Hina says that night when she barges into Sayo’s room.</p><p>“How the hell do you know everything!” thinks Sayo.</p><p>“It’s called polyamory. Boppin’, huh?.”</p><p>“Get out of my room, Hina.”</p><p>“I was only trying to help,” Hina complains on the way out, but she doesn’t understand, just as always. It doesn’t matter if Lisa loves Sayo, because she will always love Yukina more.<br/>
It figures, that she’d find herself in that kind of situation. She is a second-choice girl, after all. People only ever want her in the way they want Pepsi after being told the restaurant doesn’t carry Coke. Sayo thinks back to the times she wished Yukina was her sister, thinking that would make things easier.</p><p>Maybe it was never about Hina being superior. Maybe Sayo is just subpar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sayo tries her best to repair her relationship with Hina, makes a friend, and meets someone new and wonderful.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next six months go by quickly, and Sayo stays with Roselia despite Yukina’s near-betrayal and the hole in her heart when it comes to Lisa. She avoids Hina as much as possible, refusing to let her attend Roselia’s concerts. Hina shows up anyways in a variety of disguises, ranging from a clown wig and fat glasses with an oversized nose attached, to detailed masterpieces of liquid latex and stage makeup that drastically changes her perceived bone structure. It becomes a game—almost. Hina arrives in disguise and fools the bouncers and ticketing attendants, Sayo spots her bright eyes amongst the crowd waiting for her at the stage door. If she finds Hina, she scolds her and adds the disguise to the growing Do Not Admit list. If she doesn’t, Hina gets away with… whatever it is she’s trying to do. </span>
</p>
<p>•••</p>
<p>
  <span>“My wish already came true! I wanted to spend a fun day with my sister, and I did!” Hina tells her as Sayo affixes her slip of paper to the tree. It is a cold evening, with the scent of rain lingering in the air. Sayo can see her breath when she exhales. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In that moment, she wants to say something: “I’m sorry,” or “I’m glad,” or “I love you,” but only looks down at her hands, because the jealousy still bubbles up in her chest whenever she tries. She tries to tell herself that it’s her that’s faulty, that this isn’t Hina’s fault and accepting her sister’s friendship won’t make her any more of a second-choice girl than she already is. She reminds herself of Lisa and Yukina, of her second-choice nature even when Hina is a non-factor. But her words do nothing to move her lips, and Sayo Hikawa remains silent as the two sisters walk home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything about our bad relationship happened because of me,” she tells herself as she’s lying awake that night, and vows to repair it somehow. </span>
</p>
<p>•••</p>
<p>
  <span>Three days later, Sayo is walking towards after-school practice when she runs into Tomoe Udagawa in the shopping center. Tomoe is sitting on a bench by herself, eating one of Kitazawa Meat’s famous croquettes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm, Udagawa-san?” she ventures. Tomoe turns her head and grins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hiya Hikawa-senpai! How are you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m sorry if I overstepped last time we met. I don’t mean to be pushy, but it comes out sometimes,” says Tomoe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine. Thank you for offering to help me. That was... very kind of you,” Sayo says. Her voice is kind of strained and she feels extremely self conscious all of a sudden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no big deal,” says Tomoe, and Sayo can tell she means it. Tomoe Udagawa is the kind of girl who finds it very easy to be kind to strangers, even cold ones like Sayo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you, um, want one?” Tomoe asks, handing Sayo a paper bag with two croquettes inside. She feels like she should say no, she doesn’t want any of Tomoe’s kindness, but Sayo surprises herself by grabbing one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she says. Tomoe grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does this mean we’re friends now?” she asks teasingly. Sayo is kind of taken aback. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She surprises herself again by grinning at Tomoe. “Yes,” she says, “I think so.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They eat in silence for a moment before Tomoe speaks again, “Hikawa senpai? Can I ask my new friend a personal question?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me first, and call me Sayo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, Sayo, my friend. What do you want to ask me?” Tomoe looks so happy, and Sayo gets a strange feeling when she realizes that Tomoe might be her first friend ever, and she gets the feeling that Tomoe knows this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How… how can I be a good big sister?” she blurts out before she loses her courage. “I mean, I’m a terrible older sister to Hina. I ignore her and snap at her and make her really sad. You are such a nice person, and Ako just adores you, so you must know something about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomoe looks kind of surprised. She looks pensive for a moment. Then she answers, “It’s mostly about listening, at least when your sister is so close in age to you. I would give Saaya, for example, different advice because her siblings are still in elementary school. But you and Hina are practically the same age, so I don’t think you need to be a role model or anything like that. Just… sit with her, like we’re doing right now, and ask her about her day, and just… listen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sayo sits with that for a moment. “I don’t have to apologize or try to make things right somehow?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. From what I’ve gathered, you were never very close, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not since we were very young,” answers Sayo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. It isn’t as if you had a great relationship that suddenly fell apart, the problem is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>lack</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a relationship. You have to create a new one. Once you have an actual relationship, </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> you can apologize for whatever it is you think you did,” says Tomoe.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sayo smiles. “Thank you Tomoe. That was very helpful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomoe returns with her signature wide grin and a blunt statement of: “No problem.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what was your question?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomoe scratches her head and turns a bit red. “This is kind of embarrassing to ask, but… you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>like me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like… you like girls in the way boys do,” says Tomoe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sayo thinks about Lisa’s shining face, and the discomfort with those men at the mall before White Day. “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’m not trying to date you,” says Tomoe, “We’re not particularly compatible either, I think we’re both more </span>
  <em>
    <span>tachi </span>
  </em>
  <span>than </span>
  <em>
    <span>neko</span>
  </em>
  <span>, anyways. I just wanted to know before I asked about the girl you wanted to give chocolates to on White Day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lisa Imai,” Sayo says quietly, looking away. Her cheeks are hot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah that makes sense. Did you give her anything?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s probably for the best. I mean, from the vibes I get, I think she likes boys.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>Sayo pictures Lisa melting into Yukina’s embrace. She winces. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Something like that,” she says. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>•••</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gets her chance to try out Tomoe’s advice on Wednesday, a week later, when she and Hina both arrive home immediately after school. Sayo is hungry, so she goes to reheat some leftover soup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like some, Hina?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hina looks over at her. Her eyes are shining. She beams and nods, and Sayo is struck that something so simple as sharing reheated soup has become a rarity in their lives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sayo hands her a bowl and they sit down at the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… how was school?” she ventures. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hina is practically bouncing in her seat. “There was a really boppin’ grasshopper on the window during math. I don’t think it could fly, so I tried to bring it inside between periods, but a teacher saw me and got upset, because we aren’t supposed to open the windows.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you learn anything interesting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The grasshopper had these interesting little hairs on its legs, and it kept walking around in circles, but like, it thought it was going in a straight line. Isn’t that zappin’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, did you learn anything in class?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I never learn anything in class. I just try to look like I’m writing in my notebook so the teachers aren’t upset with me for not paying attention. It’s really boring when I don’t have anything to write about. I wrote all about the grasshopper today, so that’s pretty boppin’.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A year ago, Sayo would have chastised Hina for not paying attention to her teachers. Instead, she asks, “Is school always very boring?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I love school! It’s fun to watch other people and I love the astronomy club! Some of the old members left boppin’ stuff in our clubroom! And Kaoru-san is very fun to be around. She’s so strange! But classes are always boring, except for this one time recently when Nakamura-san’s boyfriend broke up with her in the middle of class over text and she ran away sobbing. The teacher was very upset.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sayo nods and continues to eat her soup. She’s always pictured Hina’s life as an easy one compared to hers, but she wonders now if that was an incorrect assessment. Hina’s experience at school seems so… lonely. The image of her sister staring at a grasshopper on the window for hours fills her head. What did she say it was doing? Walking around in circles, thinking it was going in a straight line. Just like Hina, clinging to anything she thought was interesting to survive hours of classes on things she already completely understands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hina? Why did you join Pastel*Palettes?” Sayo asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her little sister shrugs. “Because I had nothing better to do,” she admits, “I went to the auditions because I thought it would be interesting to see what they were like. Then they called me back and gave me an offer to join Pastel*Palettes. I was bored, so I accepted, and then I met Aya and Chisato and Eve. They were all suuuper interesting, and then we got Maya to join, and everything’s been boppity boppin’ since!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful,” says Sayo, and she means it. </span>
</p>
<p>•••</p>
<p>
  <b>Chatlog: 2:55 PM Thursday</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TaikoTomoe: </b>
  <span>how did it go with hina?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sayo Hikawa:</b>
  <span> I think it went well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>TaikoTomoe: </b>
  <span>great!!! :D </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>TaikoTomoe:</b>
  <span> hey himari and i are at hazawa coffee if you want to drop by. our friend tsugumi works there afterschool some days and we go to hang out</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sayo Hikawa: </b>
  <span>I’ll be right there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>•••</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s never been to Hazawa Coffee before, but she’s passed by it several times on her trips to the shopping district. It’s a small storefront with frosted glass windows and a pretty color scheme that makes Sayo instantly relaxed. As the door opens, a small brass bell rings, signalling her arrival. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sayo spots Tomoe and her friend Himari sitting at a small table in the corner. A petite brunette is leaning against the table, but at the sound of the bell she stands up and hurries towards the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello! Welcome to Hazawa Coffee. Let me get you seated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! Tsugu! That’s Sayo! She’s with us,” calls Tomoe loudly from the other side of the cafe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, alright!” says Tsugumi brightly, tucking her server pad into her apron and leading Sayo towards Tomoe and Himari. The afternoon light coming through the windows is filtered by lacy off-white curtains. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Sayo sits down, Tsugumi resumes her place leaning against the table. Sayo feels as though she should say something to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi. You must be Tsugumi Hazawa. I’m Sayo Hikawa. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s me,” Tsugumi says with a soft, awkward giggle. “And I’ve heard a lot about you, Hikawa-senpai, from Ako.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Ako says that you’re… well, she says a lot of things about you that don’t make any sense, but I think that what she’s trying to say is that you’re very professional and hardworking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean that she’s strict!” Tomoe buts in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yes, but I don’t think that’s a bad thing at all!” says Tsugumi, blushing and fiddling with the hem of her apron. “I-I think that being, strict, I guess, is very admirable! I’m on the student council, and sometimes people there will say things that I don’t agree with, but I’m a bit of a pushover, so I don’t say anything at all, and it’s a big mess…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsu~gu! Stop selling yourself short!” Himari chides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re on the student council as well as working here part-time? That’s a lot of work!” Sayo is surprised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m also the keyboardist for Afterglow,” says Tsugumi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since befriending Tomoe, Sayo has heard bits and pieces about Afterglow in passing, but knows very little about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me more about Afterglow, Hazawa-san. How long have you been playing together?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the five of us have always been close, but I got the idea for a band in middle school when Ran was placed in a different class from the four of us. We were mostly just trying to learn the instruments at first, but we’ve gotten much better recently, although I’m still very far from perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m certain you’ll be able to reach any goal you’ve set for yourself,” says Sayo, smiling. Tsugumi looks down, her cheeks pink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she says softly.</span>
</p>
<p>•••</p>
<p>
  <span>CiRCLE rents practice studios twenty-four hours a day, which can be incredibly helpful for when Sayo needs to practice guitar late into the night and doesn’t want to wake her parents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After sleeping fitfully, Sayo wakes up at one AM without any hope of falling asleep again. Her fingers are itching to practice guitar, so she gets dressed and pulls her hair into a messy ponytail. She pens a short note for her parents, “Gone to practice. Be back soon,” and leaves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The streets are dark and full of nothing but long shadows, and Marina is half asleep when Sayo arrives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, it’s been a long shift. You’re the only customer for hours,” she mutters as she hands Sayo the keycard, “Enjoy your practice!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. I will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During regular hours, there’s always music playing from a speaker in the narrow hallway connecting practice studios. In the dead of night, everything is dead silent save the eerie humming sound of the thermostat. But as Sayo passes practice studio 3C, she catches the faintest sound of keyboard chords from under the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s strange,” she thinks, “Marina said nobody else was here.” A chill runs up her spine. Could it be a… ghost?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To assuage her worries, Sayo taps at the door, heart beating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The music pauses for a moment, and everything is silent again. For a few long seconds, Sayo wonders if she’d even heard it in the first place. She leans against the wall in relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opens with a sharp, sudden sound. Sayo jumps backwards, landing on her butt. Her guitar case hits the carpet next to her with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hikawa-senpai? Are you alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The figure standing over her is no ghost, but a petite brunette with wide eyes and an expression of concern on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hazawa-san! I’m so sorry I interrupted your practice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, don’t worry about that! Are you okay? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, I thought I had, for a moment, but it was only you. What are you doing here so late?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsugumi frowns. “Late? It’s only—” she checks her phone, “...oh. I had no idea it was this late. I’m surprised that Marina-san hasn’t come to kick me out of the room. I was only supposed to have it until ten.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s been here all night, so absorbed in her music that she lost track of the passage of time. What a wonderful, dedicated girl she is,” thinks Sayo, her cheeks warm. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Tsugumi is hurriedly packing up her keyboard. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“I should go pay for the three extra hours I spent in here and go,” she says when she spots Sayo leaning in the doorway, watching her. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Or,” Sayo says, “you can pay for the three extra hours and come practice with me in studio 2H.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsugumi looks up at her, dark eyes wide. “Are you sure I won’t get in the way?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sayo steps closer and smiles down at her. “I’m certain you won’t, Hazawa-san.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They set up their instruments next to each other in the little studio. Sayo plays a few chords on her guitar, making up a tune as she goes. At first, Tsugumi just watches her, dark eyes flitting between her fingers on the strings and her focused face. Sayo is about to stop and say something to her when she hears a tentative chord, followed by another, bolder chord and then a melody. They play together in the dead of night, writing a song all their own. Sayo feels an ache in her chest, but it’s a good ache, as if she’s yearning for something she cannot quite picture yet. She gets the sense that something important is happening, something she can’t exactly put her finger on. She wants it. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tsugu is here at last!!! </p>
<p>This as also evolved from a two chapter fic into a three chapter fic. I got to the point where chapter 2 was just as long as the first one, and I wanted them to be relatively even, but I had more story to tell, so I'm going to continue into part 3. </p>
<p>I don't know when the next part will be up, as I'm starting school soon and have some other projects going on, but I'll keep working on this and try to update as soon as possible!</p>
<p>Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments aaaaaaaaa! It's wonderful to know that so many people liked my silly little story and I'd love to hear what you all think of this chapter too!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay can we pleeeease have white day sayo next spring. like that's all I want in the entire goddamn world. </p><p>also I'm sorry about the sad ending it gets better in chapter two. </p><p>sayo's name is heeeellll on autocorrect. if I have to fix "mayo" one more time I swear...</p><p>thanks for reading! please comment if you have time or give kudos. it really boosts my fragile ego.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>